


A soulmate of my own

by NoWaifuNoLaifu



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alba is a bit awkward, Cinnamon Bunnies are a real thing, Kiss already you fools, M/M, Reborn in a peaceful world, Ros is so smitten istg, Ros just wants to stay with him forever, Secret Santa Gift 2020, Snow all over, Soulmate AU, With a dash of angst because I can, fluffy fluff, wholesome relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWaifuNoLaifu/pseuds/NoWaifuNoLaifu
Summary: The life of a hero isn’t easy, let alone of a Legendary one. If anyone cared enough to ask, they would know this responsibility was nothing more than tiresome and stressful sleepless nights. After all, there wasn’t much to look forward to when you were supposed to slay your father/best friend and then exorcise earth from all harmful demons that were to threaten humankind.Today was different though.Today, Ros could hold the hand of the person he loved the most.
Relationships: Alba Frühling & Ross | Creasion, Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Senyuu Secret Santa 2020





	A soulmate of my own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starvlasta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Starvlasta).



Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be able to try all the ice-cream flavors of the proverbial shop Life offers, and not being able to taste any of them? It would feel as if you were wasting both your time and perfectly good ice-cream, right? 

Well, imagine this is the case for every special celebration humans invented to give meaning to their time in this realm. You are the protagonist of a story in which, despite having the  _ chance _ to try it all, you are not  _ allowed _ to bask in any of the interesting things around you, because that’s  **_not_ ** what you are supposed to do. 

**Nothing should get in the way of your duties.**

You never get to experience the joy of sharing a meal with your family or a special date with your beloved. Forget about birthdays too. Not even a single  _ “thank you for all your hard work, maybe you should take it easy this year!” _ . Nope. You have to keep on working, keep on protecting, keep on ensuring everyone’s welfare above yours.

**Self-sacrifice. That’s the true burden of being a Hero.**

Or at least that’s how the story usually goes. No one ever asks the main protagonist if this is what they  _ want _ to do.

The life of a hero isn’t easy, let alone of a Legendary one. If anyone cared enough to ask, they would know this responsibility was nothing more than tiresome and stressful sleepless nights. After all, there wasn’t much to look forward to when you were supposed to slay your father/best friend and then exorcise earth from all harmful demons that were to threaten humankind.

**Today was different though.**

Today, our protagonist was experiencing his 45th reincarnation in a much more peaceful world. 

Today, he would be finally taking part in these so-called “holidays” and actually enjoy it for once. 

Creasion, who nowadays goes by the name of “Ros”, had been waiting for his friends for around 30 minutes approximately. A small amount of snow was already piling up over his shoulders and the top of his head. He didn’t mind at all, it would all melt away soon enough anyway. 

The skies were clear without visible sunshine, but it was still quite too early to be awake on a Saturday. The wind carried distant laughter and delicious baked good smells. Ros tried relaxing his shoulders, attempting his best to appreciate this moment for what it was. 

He could still remember all those years he spent as a drifter. Back then, Ros had endured even worse weather conditions with fewer clothes than what he was currently wearing. Compared to that time, this was child’s play. 

Ros was glad he had been reborn into a reality that had commodities such as hot baths, delivery food, and closed shoewear that wasn’t made of raw leather. However, those weren’t the only things he found remarkable. This world had a very special thing to it, something that he thought was only possible in fairytales.

**Soulmates existed.**

Every single person out there had a soulmate somewhere, which meant that if you looked hard enough, you could guarantee yourself (in theory) a happy ending. No human was born without a match, it was a natural law that couldn’t be explained. 

Despite how sickly romantic that sounded, it wasn’t all fun and rainbows. The weight this kind of bond carried was rather heavy, especially for those who already had expectations over their potential partner. 

For starters, what if both parties had different sexual preferences? This topic was something important to consider since plenty of people out there had certain needs that had to be satisfied to experience true happiness.

What if you were matched with someone violent and abusive? Where you supposed to love them nevertheless? 

What about infidelity? The bond didn’t actually  **_bind_ ** that special person to you like **_that._ ** Sure, the ring-shaped tattoos on everyone’s pinky were the undeniable proof that you belonged by someone else’s side, but that didn’t mean you  **_had_ ** to stay with said person. 

You could easily have multiple partners if you so desired. Having a soulmate wasn’t a synonym for exclusivity. It was merely a physical phenomenon in this reality and respecting it was a matter of choice. 

There were too many  _ “what ifs _ ” that made Ros a very uneasy teenager a few years back. The plain charcoal band on his pinky, despite being embedded onto his skin, had felt heavy each time he was forced to look at it. 

**What if he couldn't find** **_him_ ** **before his time was up?**

According to science, once one found his fated match, the ring would take a vibrant crimson color and bloom into its real shape. It would also vary according to the personality of the couple. However, the basic appearance would always be shared. 

It was rather convenient, now that he thought about it, because it would quickly let you know whenever you found the  **_“right person”_ ** to be with. And since soulmates also shared their life spans, it meant you would never be alone once the bond was formed. 

Ros was okay with this part of the deal since he had already spent over millennia in different timelines all on his own. It had taken him a whole lot of emotional and psychological healing but he finally felt sound enough (both mentally and physically) to commit to something like this. 

As long as it was with  **_that_ ** person, he could embrace the pleasures and consequences of it all.

Said statement also answered the question of:  _ “why is Ros currently sitting all alone on this cold park bench, quite literally freezing his butt off, in the middle of December?” _

With the promise of hot chocolate and seasonal sugary treats, he had been lured out of his apartment. And while he secretly adored being pampered with free goodies, that wasn’t the only reason why he had left the comforts of his warm bed.

And it just so happened that said  _ reason _ was heading towards him right now. 

Alba Frühling was balancing three styrofoam cups on one of those fancy trays one could get at any coffee shop, with a paper bag on top of them threatening to fall at any second. His free hand was being held prisoner by Rchi’s grip, who was making some impressive strides to free herself from the snowy traps around her ankles.

-”C’mon, everything will get cold if we don’t hurry!”- the little girl complained as she kept pulling Alba towards Ros’ general direction -”It won’t be the same if the butter gets all gooey and cold!”-

-”N-not so fast! There’s frost all over the place, you are going to slip and bring me down with you!”- he breathed out, half-jokingly half scolding. His maroon bangs were partially hiding his face, but even from the distance, Ros could tell he was smiling. 

Rchi was Ros’ cousin in this world, and while she still had the same height and energy as the other ones he had encountered, this Rchi had beautiful cerulean locks. The cute puffy outfit she was currently wearing did a good job protecting her from the cold, but it was clearly a tad big for her. It somehow worked out though, because it wouldn’t really be Rchi if her clothes actually matched her size. 

-”You are late.”- was the first thing Alba had to hear once he finally reached his best friend. Ros’ icy blue eyes usually made people nervous whenever he stared directly into someone, which is why he had been told he had to use shades to conceal them. Around his friends though, they weren’t needed. 

-”Is that the way to greet me, after all the troubles I’ve gone through to get you this special chocolate blend?”- Alba immediately snapped back, his tiny brows now furrowed and lips slightly pouting. The retired Legendary Hero had to make a monumental effort to suppress a snicker. 

**He was supposed to be the cool and aloof one, after all.**

-”I’m cold. I’ve been waiting here all this time for you.”- he simply said, tilting his head to the side with that impassible calm expression of his.

By now, one could tell this version of Ros was very different from his counterpart in other worlds. He had no intentions of constantly teasing Alba because even though it was fun and all, it wasn’t really in his genes to be nasty to anyone. Instead, it was funnier to pretend to be hurt by his best friend’s words, and somehow make him cave into doing whatever he wanted. 

**Ros’ sad puppy eyes were particularly extremely effective on Alba.**

-”What? How long...? Nevermind. Here, drink this and you’ll be warm in no time, are you wearing a sweater underneath? The weather report said today was going to be quite chilly.”- Alba said with a slightly concerned tone, quickly placing the freshly brewed drinks on the bench next to him to favor checking the muffler around Ros’ neck.

Ros let his warm hands roam free around his neck, giving into his touch and closing his eyes briefly.

-”The coffee shop was packed today, I had to ask Dran-kun to cover up for me. I managed to get away with this though.”- Alba said with a satisfied smirk as he picked up the paper bag with his index and thumb. Ros tried not to look too disappointed now that he had lost Alba’s warmth. 

Alba dangled the paper bag in front of him, and after a few sways, Ros found himself following the scent. Rchi snickered.

-”Cinnamon bunnies.”- the ravenette finally said.

-”Correct.”- nodding in affirmation, Alba pulled away the treats and placed them behind his back -”You can eat one once you finish your drink. Warming up is more important.”-

-”It’s okay, I’m not that cold anymore. Everything’s better now that you are here.”- Ros casually said. Alba almost choked on his own breath.

Rchi rolled her eyes and interjected by snatching the bag from Alba’s grasp.

-”I’m starving. You promised cinnamon bun buns if I helped too, you know?”- she grabbed one of the drinks and gently pushed it towards Ros’ chest. The waft of something chocolaty reached his nostrils, making his eyes sparkle -”This one is yours. Extra syrup, just like you like it, Ros-san.”-

With a nod, he took the cup and gave it a careful sip. It was really hot, but the flavor managed to reach his palate without burning him too badly. He would have to pace himself if he wanted to savor it properly though.

-”Tasty.”-

-”Right?”- Alba said, puffing his chest a little bit -”I did it all on my own. I know you love your sweets.”-

Alba had been working for around three months for the Dran sibling’s coffee shop, and he was finally showing the results of his harsh training. For someone who had started making messy watered-down concoctions, this was impressive progress. 

-”Thank you.”-

-”You are very welcome.”- the fondness of his smile was enough to make Ros fall in love with him all over again. The undeniable lovestruck gaze was returned to him fully, with Alba’s cheeks starting to dust pink. Ros was certain he was  _ glowing _ .

-”Ejem.”- Rchi interjected by clearing her throat and scooting close to Ros, leaving Alba enough pace by her side -”We are here to have breakfast together, yes? Please stop drooling over each other and let’s dig in. I’ll never hit my growth spurt if I don’t get my three balanced meals.”-

* * *

The sugary treats were devoured in less than 5 minutes. They were warm and practically melted in their mouths. The three of them hummed at the same time in approval.

-”Dish ish sho goosh~”- the little girl said with her feet dangling over the bench, kicking them back and forth in delight -”Besht shinammon buhn eveh~”-

-”Don’t talk with your mouth full, you are leaving crumbs all over yourself.”- ever so kindly, Ros wiped the edge of her lips with his sleeve. 

-”Can you blame her though?”- Alba interjected after taking another nibble out of his second bun -”I don’t even like sweets all that much and I find these irresistible.”-

As they kept enjoying their meal, they saw a couple and a little kid having fun around a few feet away. They seemed to be having a jolly good time, playing around and tossing the child into the air on a makeshift swing with their entwined hands.

Snow splashed all around them, eventually making one of them fall and bringing everyone else down with them with a muffled  _ thwack _ . The family exploded in laughter, taking this as a chance to move their arms and legs around. 

Rchi watched them carefully, her lilac eyes growing slightly bigger. After a few seconds, they stood up and left, but the prints they left behind were something akin to messy angel silhouettes. Plopping the last piece of cinnamon bunny onto her mouth, she turned around towards Alba.

-”Can we try making some snow angels?”- she suggested, already pulling her favorite guardian by the hand -”I’ve always wanted to but papa says that’s not very lady-like.”-

-”Huh… I don’t know. The snow around here looks a bit dirty, not to mention the mess it will make in your hair.”-

-”Oh…”- combing the ends of her long locks with a slightly deflated pout, she briefly wished she had joined her sister Lym on her appointment to the hairdresser. Shorter hair was way more practical. 

-”I can tie it up for her.”- Ros offered, slightly raising his hand. Rchi beamed at him, while Alba gave him a clear _ “Are you kidding me? I was about to talk her out of it”  _ look over her shoulder.

-”Alright… but only for a bit! If you get all your clothes wet I don’t want to be scolded by your mum.”- he sighed in defeat. The girl squealed and quickly turned her back on Ros so he could get to work on her new hair-do. 

-”Yay!”-

* * *

The promise of a couple of minutes turned into half an hour, as Alba and Rchi kept letting themselves carelessly drop backwards over a small pile of fresh now under a nearby tree. Over and over, they repeated the same motions, shoving all the whiteness around them away and leaving several perfectly snow angels behind.

Ros watched them carefully from his spot on the bench, keeping an eye out on the leftovers of their treats and drinks. It wasn’t really his thing letting his guard down to play around, even though a small portion of him still yearned to go back to those times in which he also shared this child-like behavior.

Spending his days with people he actually _ enjoyed _ being with was so strange.

**It was a new experience for him, all of this.**

Sure, he had Lake and his mom now but his feelings for them couldn’t compare to what he felt towards Alba and Rchi. Rchimides didn’t really count, since he was more often than not traveling around with Alba’s dad, absorbed in their research. 

The warmth of a household was something he wasn’t used to experience, which ended up making him feel trapped. Cecily’s love was, for the lack of a better term, **_suffocating_ ** . And even though she didn’t remember anything, she seemed to be overprotective by nature. 

Lake was older than him by a couple of years, and after he got himself his own place with the help of his friend Salt, Ros was the only outlet for his mother’s adoration.

He tried to get back some of that lost family time, but it felt as if the pieces of the puzzle couldn’t fit all that well anymore. Maybe he had spent too long in the darkness to embrace the light. Maybe, he wasn’t born to reciprocate affection in a way people found acceptable.

Because he _did_ care. He _did_ _love_ his mother and big brother. Heck, he even had learned to forgive his father, and to a certain extent (kind of) _care_ about his well being. 

Yet somehow, Ros wasn’t able to express it in a way that most people could understand. He was too blunt. Too straightforward. His tone too matter-of-a-factly for other’s taste. And he didn’t care much for touches that didn’t come from Alba himself.

Alba and Rchi were always different. From day one, they could decipher everything behind his intimidating looks and sparse vocabulary. Then again, they had been friends for over a century worth of timelines. Ros knew that no matter what, he could rely on them.

Sadly, they couldn’t always find each other. Fate could only work its miracles so far, the rest was up to Lady Luck.

It was inevitable drifting to those painful memories, filled with so much regret and pain. Ros was positive there were tougher versions of himself out there that faced adversity with a much more positive view. However, he wasn’t like them, and they weren’t like him. 

Ros knew he was physically stronger and had more aptitude towards magic, but he was also the owner of a brittle heart. He wasn’t brave enough to fend off the gloom that lurked inside his mind whenever he wasn’t checking the proverbial gates of his own mindscape.

**This time around, he had support and love.**

It was nice having nothing too serious to worry about, at least nothing immediately life-threatening. Ros was scared of losing all he had grown so fond of in a blink. Honestly, could he be blamed for it? He was so used to getting everything he loved snatched away, it made sense to him to be prepared in case something like that ever were to happen.

**Again with the “what ifs”. His biggest fear.**

-”Snow angels are so fun!”- Rchi suddenly giggled, her smile growing bigger and her nose redder. Alba laughed by her side, looking equally excited. The ex-legendary Hero stared at them, with an impossible fond smile on his lips.

**Everything that truly mattered existed right here. Right now.**

Ros was pulled out of his train of thought when his fingertips began to feel uncomfortably hot. Clicking his tongue, he switched hands and rearranged the position of his styrofoam cup holder. He forgot he had been holding his beverage all this time.

-”Are you okay? Did you burn yourself?”- Alba noticed, quickly making a beeline towards Ros as he brushed off the snow from his clothes.

-”It’s nothing.”- he said as he attempted to wiggle his fingers under a fresh amount of snow growing over the bench to cool them down -”I got distracted.”-

-”Don’t do that, it’s dirty over there! Let me see.”- before he could say anything else, Alba gently took his hand while kneeling down. He was so close. His brown eyes, ever so bright, were examining his fingertips with such a serious expression. Why was it that whenever he saw those determined features he couldn’t help but say…

-”I love you.”- Ros whispered under his breath. 

-”I love you too,” - Alba replied a bit absentmindedly, still focused on his fingertips -”They are really red, maybe we sho-ACK!”-

Alba was unable to finish whatever he wanted to say, because Ros had jumped into his arms after leaving his drink over the bench. The weight of both of their bodies was too much for Alba’s legs to support, and he ended up falling with his best friend firmly attached to him.

Once he regained his breath, he squealed -”What was that for?!”- the only answer he got was Ros wiggling on top of him, forcing both of their arms to move around randomly.

-”Double snow angel.”- Ros finally said, rising and looking down on a very much frustrated Alba. The reply he got was a fistful of snow shoved onto his face. 

-”Next time give me a heads up!”- Alba complained -”I could have hit my head with a rock or something!”-

-”Snow war! Snow war!”- Rchi yelled with excitement from her spot, throwing a poorly made ball that somehow still hit Ros square on the face.

* * *

-”Are you happy now?”- Alba said, rubbing his hands up and down around his forearms in an attempt to warm up -”If we catch pneumonia I’m blaming it all on you, just so you know.”-

Ros only smiled, ignoring the dripping coldness pinching his cheeks.

**Had snow always been this warm?**

By the time they dropped Rchi back with her parents, she had also been a shivering mess. At least she would be able to get a hot bath immediately. Ros and Alba had to still walk back into their apartment a few blocks down. 

They lived in a nice quiet area, and since it was still fairly early there weren’t many pedestrians around. 

It wasn’t much of a trip, however, the snow was already thoroughly melted and each step they took felt like walking with soaked socks. Ros was already sneaking his fingers in between Alba’s in an attempt to share some of his body heat.

The reaction he got was exaggerated flinching and an involuntary swat at his hand. Ros didn’t say anything, but the blue on his orbs dulled significantly.

Alba stared at him for a couple of seconds before he finally apologized -”Y-you scared me…”- reaching his hand forward, he silently entwined their fingers together. One could see the bright red rings on both of their pinkies making a perfect combination -”At least give me a warning…”- 

-”Does it bother you?”- Ros asked, his face still devoid of any discernible expression -”I thought holding hands was okay.”-

-”It is! It’s just that… I’m not...”- averting his eyes, he tried to explain himself to no avail. Only a string of monosyllables followed. Suddenly, it dawned on him how awkward the situation had turned. Alba bit his lower lip, not sure of what he should say to make things better. 

-”It’s okay. I won’t do it again.”- looking up at him, Alba found himself bothered upon the fake smile Ros offered. The kind of smile that never quite reached his eyes -”I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry at me.”-

-”I’m not angry! I- I was just caught by surprise, I promise!”- Alba quickly said, his head whipping so fast, Ros feared he would get a neck sprain -”It’s just… every time you...I mean, I’ve never been…”-

-”It’s okay. I just wanted to hold your hand as I walked you home.”-

**Alba’s heart painfully melted a little bit.**

-”Y-you really…!”- he searched hard inside his brain for some clever reply, but he was too busy falling in love again with his best friend all over again. So instead, he quickly cupped Ros’ face and pulled him down so he could pinch his cheeks.

Ros didn’t complain, it felt like more as if a tiny kitten were kneading his skin, so he didn’t mind. Besides, his hands were always so soft and warm. He knew Alba thought of this as playful punishment, but it was more of a source of relaxation for Ros. 

Once his cheeks went through enough “punishment”, he finally spoke.

-”I’m not used to people being this gentle to me.”- Alba admitted -”I know you and I have a lot of history together but… I’m not like the others. I’m my own person, and to me… this is the first time someone actually feels the same as I do.”-

Ros kept quiet.

-”That doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”- he added, just in case his words weren’t clear enough -”I just need a bit more of time to get adjusted to it… that’s all.”-

-”I understand.”- his best friend nodded -”I love you.”- 

-”Y-you already said that earlier”- Alba mumbled, his cheeks growing hotter by the seconds.

-"I know. I just felt like saying it.”-

-”Y-you… you really are shameless…”- 

-”I don’t feel like wasting time anymore, I guess.”- the bluntness of his words caught Alba by surprise. No one but them and Rchi (and probably Elf) could recall events from their past lives. Whenever any of them referred to those times, it usually carried some sort of extra meaning.

They kept walking in pregnant silence until they reached their doorstep. Ros reached into his pockets for the master key and soon enough they were both inside. 

-”...do I make you feel as if you were wasting your time?”-

Ros’ movements halted, his head slowly turning around to find Alba looking at his shoes like a little kid ashamed after pulling some nasty prank. The ex-legendary Hero ran towards him and placed both of his hands over his thin shoulders. 

-”Don’t. Don’t twist my words.”- he hissed -”You are the best thing that ever happened to me. If anything, I’m the one scared of making you waste your time on me.”-

Alba raised his head, disbelief clear on his features.

-”But… I bet you would like me to be more like them...the other me is...”-

-”I don’t give a crap about any of them.”- he cut him shaking his head -”I only care about you. And you alone. Even between a thousand Albas, you would still be the only one for me.”-

The boy with the maroon hair blinked a few times, before he had to hide his face.

-”What the hell! Where did you learn such cheesy lines?!”- Alba’s muffled scream came through his fingers, with the tip of his ears peeking behind blazing red -”I love you too much, you dumbass! I don’t want to disappoint you!”-

Hearing those words made Ros’ eyes grow slightly bigger. It had taken a long time for Alba to accept him, to accept the fact that they had been together for several centuries already. It had been a painful process since there were plenty of horrible, violent memories that unlocked each time they remembered anything related to their past lives.

**They were still working on it.**

Ever since their soulmate rings had blossomed, Ros had been quite eager for Alba to catch up with him, however, he couldn’t risk scaring him away  _ yet again _ with his straightforwardness. He had been patient, understanding, and above all...  _ caring _ . Alba wasn’t even sure if he deserved someone so perfect as a soulmate. 

Any confirmation of their mutual feelings overjoyed Ros, no matter how little words or gestures.

The ex-legendary hero couldn’t help himself and practically threw himself into Alba’s arms. By pure reflex, the smaller of the two immediately embraced him with a surprised yelp. Ros was considerably taller than him, which usually made him feel very self-conscious, but at the same time, it was like hugging a big fluffy dog.

Heck, Alba was almost sure he could see a tail wag whenever Ros acted like this. 

-”You can never disappoint me.”- he firmly said, holding him tighter to emphasize his words -”Ever.”-

With his best friend’s arms wrapped around his waist, it was very difficult for Alba to make one of his usual comebacks. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. 

-”...you are so clingy sometimes.- he finally whispered, letting himself relax and nuzzling into the free space between his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder.

Ros remained silent for a couple of seconds, and slowly peeled himself away. When he finally faced him, Alba’s breath got caught in his throat. Ros was looking at him with such a level of fondness on his eyes, it was downright breathtaking. 

**His heart skipped a beat.**

-”I guess you have no choice but to get used to it.”- he simply replied, a soft smile on his lips -” Soulmates have to stay together forever, after all.”- 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the lovely @starvlasta !
> 
> I hope you liked this little piece~! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
